fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Creation of B.E.N./Protecting the Uni-Mind
(Last time, Sora’s group have accepted the Gangreen Gang’s offer to get even with Zurg, Hades, and their pirates, and to the Gangreen Gang’s shock, Sora’s group have told them to go through training. Right now, the next thing the Gangreen Gang knew after being carried away, they are at the Meeting Grounds with all the citizens of Dreamland attending and even the citizens were surprised, but suspicious, about the Gangreen Gang’s sudden offer to help after Sora’s group explained what happened) Tifa: Are you sure we should trust them? Sora: Yes. Riku: Relax, guys. Roxas: They said so themselves that they were abandoned and replaced by three mysterious warriors since the Moogle rescue mission. (Double D, looking through his scanner watch, spoke up) Double D: Speaking of those three mysterious warriors, I just discovered their names. Namine: Really? Eddy: What are their names? Double D: The feminine one is named Agent Ninja. The tall muscular one is named the Black Chameleon. And the short muscular one is named the Black Tiger. Sora: How did you find out? Double D: While the Gangreen Gang threatened those three warriors, I secretly scanned all three of them with this watch to find out who they are. Ed: Clever you. (Ace then spoke up, changing the subject) Ace: Anyway, to the point. What’s the training like? Sora: You know how to fight already, right? Ace: Yeah, why? Riku: And you know how to sneak attack enemies, right? Snake: Yesssss, why? Roxas: And you know how to build stuff, right? Arturo: Si, why? Xion: And you know how to act cool, right? Billy: Duh, yeah, why? Blossom: And you know how to make food, right? (Grubber blows a raspberry in question) Sora: Well, we’ll just teach you how to fly. (The Gangreen Gang, realizing what the training really is, got surprised) Gangreen Gang: Fly? Helga: That’s right. Fly. Gerald: (Shrugging) It’s fair enough easy lessons. Snake: But how cansssss we fly? Terriermon: It’s not like a simple walk in the park. Kairi: Yeah, all you have to do to fly is to think happy thoughts. (The Gangreen Gang gave blank confused looks) Billy: What kind of happy thoughts? Bubbles: You know, happy thoughts. Blossom: Like something from your childhood that made you happy. Buttercup: That kind of happy thoughts. Double D: And no, not the kind of bad happy thoughts. (The Gangreen Gang, realizing now, shrugged) Arturo: We don’t know any real happy thoughts. Arnold: Then we’ll help you remember them. Snake: Like what? Arnold: Any type of good happy thoughts like the Powerpuff Girls said. Ace: And what’s it take to make it possible? Buster: Glad you asked. (The fairies sprinkled fairy dust on the Lost Tiny Toons, making them fly) Foulmouth: To make it dadgum possible…. Shirley: It takes, like, faith…. Plucky: Trust…. Hamton: And what else again…? Helga: (Flatly) Fairy dust? Hamton: (Realizing brightly) Oh yeah! That’s right! Fairy dust! Gangreen Gang except Ace: Interesting indeed…. Ace: Well, hate to break it to ya, but I don’t believe in…. (Buttercup quickly flies into his face and covers his mouth, surprising him and the Gangreen Gang) Buttercup: Don’t you dare say that! A fairy will fall down dead if you say that in front of their face! Believe me, I did that as a joke once in front of Helga, and it almost cost her life. (Realizing, Ace let Buttercup uncover his mouth and spoke up apologetically) Ace: Gosh, I-I didn’t know. Honest, I didn’t know. (The other Gangreen Gang members agreed) Buttercup: It’s okay. Regardless of that incident, I was able to revive Helga by both apologizing and admitting to believing in her and fairies. (Once that explanation is over, Ace gave in) Ace: Alright. You win. Teach away. (The Gangreen Gang clamored in agreement. Then the fairies flew around them, sprinkling fairy dust on them) Helga: And one more dash…. (She zips by the Gangreen Gang again sprinkling more fairy dust on them. Suddenly, the Gangreen Gang’s noses tickled by too much fairy dust and the group watched in concern. Then the Gangreen Gang let out their own big sneezes, sending Helga flying around like a pinball in a pinball machine around the mushrooms until she crashed into a hole of a tree trunk. Everyone, except a dizzy Helga and the Gangreen Gang, laughed at this) Ace: What’s so funny? Sora: (Laughing) The way your sneezing sent Helga flying like that…. Satsuki: (Laughing) That was funny! Arren: (Chuckling) Like a pinball machine. (The Gangreen Gang soon chuckled with them) Snake: (Chuckling) I guesssss that wassss pretty funny. (They all laughed and then Helga, all recovered, cleared her throat, cutting the laughter off) Helga: This isn’t the time to joke around! We got training to do now! (Realizing, the group resumed their training) Sora: Okay, Gangreen Gang. Close your eyes and think good happy thoughts. (The Gangreen Gang, except Ace, did so, and then, to the group’s surprise, especially their surprise upon opening their eyes, floated in the air) Arturo: We’re flying, amigos! (Grubber happily blows a raspberry in agreement) Billy: Billy a birdie! (They fly around, making the group watch in amazement and with proud looks. Then Buttercup turned to Ace) Buttercup: Come on, Ace. You know the drill. Ace: (Sighs softly) Alright. For you, Buttercup. (He closes his eyes and thought a good happy thought, too. Then, as he floated in the air, Buttercup spoke up) Buttercup: Now open your eyes. (He opens his eyes and to his surprise, found himself flying) Ace: Whoa! (Snake floats over to Ace and helps him adjust his flying) Snake: Here, Acccccce. No need to freak out. Ace: Thanks. (After practicing their flying by flying around Dreamland with Sora’s team, they returned to the Meeting Grounds and found Double D and the Moogles, along with the citizens of Dreamland, standing with smiles on their faces) Mushu: What’re you standing there smiling about? Dizzy: We’re confused. Double D: The Moogles and I have a surprise for you and ''Sora’s team. Arturo: Surprise? What kind of surprise? Billy: We had plenty of surprises…. Today. Kayley: Speaking of surprises, I like to let you know back home, my birthday’s tomorrow. ''(Realizing, Sora’s group congratulated her) Riku: Well, Happy birthday, Kayley. Roxas: How old are you turning tomorrow? Kayley: I’m gonna be 19 years old. Sora: But still with a heart of a child, right? Kayley: Yes. (Changing the subject, Sora spoke to Double D and the Moogles) Sora: Anyway, what’s the surprise? Moogle 1: Behold, kupo. (They parted way, to reveal a half rusted copper-toned robot with glowing pixelated green bug eyes and a compass-like symbol on this chest who is the same height as Snake, standing there lifeless) Kayley: A robot? Double D: Not just any robot, Kayley. He is called the Bio-Engineering-Navigator. Or B.E.N., for short. Skippy: B.E.N.? Moogle 2: We thought it was a good name. (Looking at B.E.N.’s standing lifeless body, the team became curious) Shirley: Like, is he artificial intelligent? Double D: Yes. B.E.N. is built to learn easily from the one and only. (He points at Sora) Sora: (Blushing) Well, thanks. Moogle 3: Do you like him? Sora: (Snapping out of his blushing and nods) Yeah. He’s cool looking for a robot. Mongkut: Why not turn him on? Double D: Gladly. (He activates the compass on B.E.N.’s chest by pressing it, and he activated. Sora rubs his fingers on his chin and to his surprise, B.E.N. copied him) Double D: (Excitedly) Isn’t it intriguing, Sora? Sora: I’m impressed. (B.E.N. then spoke for the first time in a monotone robotic voice) B.E.N.: (Monotone) I’m impressed. Moogle 1: Now you can give B.E.N. a test run as a new teammate. (Surprised on what Moogle 1 said, Mushu quickly spoke in anger while Sweetie, Dizzy, and Billy got shocked and Ace, Snake, Arturo, and Grubber got angry) Mushu: (Angrily) New teammate?! What’s wrong with me, Sweetie, and Dizzy?! Ace: (Angrily agreeing) And us?! (Double D quickly explained) Double D: Not to worry. You can help out too. You’re not replaced. (Realizing, the new members immediately got rid of their anger and shocked reaction) New members: (Realizing) Oh. Mushu: Why didn’t you say so in the first place? Eddy: (Flatly while smiling) He just did. (Sora then smiled in agreement with the others) Sora: You know, ever since we got new teammates and got to know each other…. (He thinks it over and nods) Sora: I guess we’ll let the new members and the London group tag along with me, Riku, and Roxas to Moogle Village and check on the Uni-Mind. New members and London group: Yeah! (Happy for Sora, Riku spoke up) Riku: You really knew how to move on since the Moogle rescue mission pretty easily, Sora. Sora: Thanks. Moogle 1: Hurrah! (Suddenly, the Moogles’ happiness suddenly turned to frozen panicked looks and their antennae began twitching, concerning the group, while Sora, Riku, and Roxas recognized that reaction) Kairi: Are they alright? Therru: Are they sick? Sora: No. Riku, Roxas, and I saw that reaction before. Riku: They sense something bad. Roxas: With the Uni-Mind’s help. Moogles: Something evil comes…. (The group got shocked when the Moogles suddenly gasped in horror) Moogles: Our village is under attack! (They quickly fly away to their village’s location. Sora’s group was dawned by realization) Sora’s group: Zurg and Hades! (And sure enough, at Moogle Village, it is under an apparent attack by Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, the Black Tiger, and Warp as the panicked Moogles ran for shelter into the Uni-Mind chamber while some buildings were on fire from the laser guns. Inside the chamber, the Moogles prayed) Moogles: Oh Great Uni-Mind, bear us protection from pure evil! We are one! We are…! (Suddenly, an explosion destroyed part of the wall, and Warp and the warriors entered, weapons ready) Moogles: Afraid! (The pirates arrived as well and surround the Uni-Mind, pushing the Moogles out of the way) Brer Fox: (Laughing evilly) There’s that Uni-Mind! Braig: (Sneeringly) Shall we? (They get ready to shoot the netting cannons at the Uni-Mind when suddenly, a fireball struck Brer Bear’s netting cannon, confusing him) Brer Bear: Whazzit? (They look up and they see Sora, Riku, Roxas, and their allies in the form of the new members and the London group standing on top of the holed-up roof) Blossom: Hands off the Uni-Mind! Sora: And leave it and the Moogles alone! Moogles: Yay! (Then, the Black Tiger leapt at the heroes and knocked Riku down on his back, but Riku kicked him off and leapt forward onto his feet. Then, B.E.N. appeared and shot his laser at the Black Tiger, but the Black Tiger dodged) B.E.N.: (Monotone) Leave it and the Moogles alone. (The Black Tiger leapt at B.E.N., but the robot dodged and fired more lasers at him, but he kept dodging too. Agent Ninja contacted Zurg and Hades through the intercom on her gauntlet with the Black Chameleon) Agent Ninja: Sora Pan and his friends are here. Zurg: (Through intercom) Which is why we sent you both and the Black Tiger to take care of them. Black Chameleon: Shall we call a retreat for now? Hades: (Through intercom) No, do it! Finish the mission! Agent Ninja and the Black Chameleon: Yes, Captain and Admiral. (After shutting the intercom off, Agent Ninja and the Black Chameleon leapt into action. After kicking Dizzy down, Agent Ninja pulled her knife out and was about to jump down and stab him with suddenly, something, or someone, lunged at her, stopping her. It was Billy) Billy: Gotcha. (Agent Ninja swung her knife at Billy, but he dodged all the swipes until he grabbed a nearby metal hoe and blocked the attacks) Billy: Cut it out! (He swings the hoe like a golf club and knocks Agent Ninja down. Laughing at her misfortune, Billy gloated) Billy: Fore! Now be good and stay…. (Suddenly, the Black Chameleon kicked him down, dizzying him. Just when went over to Agent Ninja to help her up, Grubber knocked him down like an angry bull. Then, the rest of the Gangreen Gang, along with the Powerpuff Girls, arrived) Ace: Good timing, Grubber! Buttercup: Now that’s like a bull in a China shop! (The Black Tiger arrived along with Sora, Riku, Roxas, and B.E.N., still fighting and then Roxas kicked the Black Tiger down) Sora: Now let’s see who they are, wearing the masks. Riku: My sentiments exactly. Roxas: Count me in. (Sora, Riku, and Roxas go up to the three knocked down warriors and just when they grabbed their masks, they bolted awake and kicked all three of the heroes down) Kairi: Sora! Xion: Riku! Namine: Roxas! Agent Ninja: Enough childish games! Black Chameleon: Time to finish you off! (The Black Tiger then lunged at Ace and they tumbled down a hill in the village like a ball and didn’t stop until they bumped into a wall of a house and Ace pinned the Black Tiger down and was about to punch him when Ace was knocked back by the Black Tiger’s bo. Sora turned to B.E.N. for help upon seeing that) Sora: B.E.N., laser! B.E.N.: (Monotone) B.E.N., laser. (He pulls his laser out again and shot at the Black Tiger, but he dodged again. Then, the Black Tiger fired his laser gun at B.E.N., and this time, he got hit, shocking Sora’s group) Snake: B.E.N.! (Damaged from the laser, B.E.N. powered down) B.E.N.: (Distorted and monotone) System…. Malfunctioned…. (Suddenly, the London group were knocked back by the other pirates. Double D was the first to recover and see B.E.N.’s condition) Double D: No, B.E.N.! (The pirates laughed evilly and sneeringly) Bebop: (Snorting and laughing evilly) Serves you right for stepping out of line. Rocksteady: (Laughing evilly) Yeah! Feeling emotional over a dumb robot! (Suddenly, Warp noticed the Gangreen Gang kneeling along with Sora’s group over B.E.N.) Warp: The Gangreen Gang? What’re they doing with them? (The pirates stopped laughing and noticed too) Lasombra: You finishing that robot off, too? Because if you are…. Gangreen Gang: (Angrily) Shut up! (The pirates were shocked and surprised) Ace: You heard us right! Shut up! Arturo: We are part of Sora’s team now! Snake: And if you messss with usssss again…! Billy: We’ll make you all sorry! (Grubber blows a raspberry in agreement in anger. The pirates, except a shocked Warp, got angry and turned to Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger for answers) Mojo Jojo: Is that so? Well, you can forget about asking for forgiveness from us! Gangreen Gang: Gladly! Sedusa: (To the three warriors) Is it true, you three? Morbucks: Are they really, and seriously, betraying us?! Agent Ninja: (Nods) Yes. Black Chameleon: They threatened us if we told the captain and the admiral about this. Jack: (To the three warriors) Well, renege on it! (To Sora’s group) We’ll get even with you for this! (To the Gangreen Gang) Especially all five of you! Sora: Oh yeah?! Well, as long as the Uni-Mind…! (Him noticed something in the sky and smirked evilly. The pirates noticed too and smirked evilly as well) Him: I don’t think so. While this was at it, we got our fish by a hook. (He points up to reveal that Pain, Panic, and the Amoeba Boys have carried the Uni-Mind out of the chamber in a net. The Moogles scattered around in panic, screaming in fear upon seeing their precious orb being taken. Roxas got angry and was about to fly at the pirates with his Keyblade ready and save the Uni-Mind, but Agent Ninja threw a smoke pellet and surrounded herself and the pirates with smoke) Snake: Again with the sssssmoke pelletsssss?! (After the smoke died down, the pirates and even the Uni-Mind are gone. Roxas’ Keyblade vanished and collapsed on his knees in defeat) Roxas: (Bitterly) They got away. Sora: It’s not our fault, Roxas. We just didn’t expect it. (Double D contacted the others on his watch) Double D: Guys, we need to put the fire out in Moogle Village. (He glanced at the damaged B.E.N.) Double D: And we have a fallen comrade in need. Buster: (Voice over) Roger, Double D. Foulmouth: (Voice over) We’re on our dadgum way. (Then, after Double D deactivates the communicator on his watch, Snake asked in confusion) Snake: You mean B.E.N. can be sssssaved? Double D: (Nods) Yes, Snake. He’ll be better soon. (Later, after the rest of the group helped put the fire out, they carried B.E.N.’s remains back to Acme’s Tree for repairs) Coming up: While B.E.N. is being repaired by the Moogles, Sora’s team are advised by the Siamese to seek not only the Krookodile’s help to rescue the Uni-Mind, but also with Tamatoa’s help in his lair, and on the way there, Snake loses his certain precious item to the entrance of the lair and in a depressed mood, comes clean of his past with some comforting help from Arren, Therru, and Bubbles. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies